


Fate.

by graceharper



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceharper/pseuds/graceharper
Summary: We make our own fate.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Carol/Jess Mini Exchange 2020





	Fate.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannah D1nocharge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hannah+D1nocharge), [theoncomingwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/gifts).



Sometimes nightmares are quiet, filled with only dread. Jessica could understand that nightmare like it was a vision. She could only feel what was happening. She can’t even deny that it could happen. It’s who Carol is and if it takes Carol sacrificing herself to save as many people as possible, she’d do it in a heartbeat. Jessica’s eyes open, she’s staring at the opposite wall of Carol’s house. The neat little one she got from her mother with the neat little cave under the lake. Everything that was Carol. Jessica was silent. She wasn’t moving a muscle. She could feel Carol’s weight on her side, the woman’s head resting on her shoulder. All Jessica could do was stare at the wall. The same bodily warmth she felt in her nightmare as Jessica hugged Carol for the last time and whispered “my girl.” The same exact warmth.

Jessica only moved when she realized she wasn’t breathing. Jessica took a deep breath in, blinking away the nightmare. It was only a nightmare. It wasn’t a vision. They all know from a certain civil war that fate isn’t sound, time can change, everything can change. We make our own fate. She’s suddenly grateful for all the small things, like the fact the movie they were watching was a DVD and that she didn’t wake up to some newscast reporting impending doom. Carol’s phone, her phone, Carol’s loopy space technology were all silent. Damage was done and now this is a healing process. It took so much for Carol not to take off into space, including loving threats from herself and Jones, Jennifer’s word of wisdom and Tony’s insistent begging that Carol needed to heal. Just take at least one day off, he said, so much emotion in his voice, looking at Jessica and all Jessica could do was shrug. If Carol had her mind set on something, it’s hard to change Carol’s mind. But that’s why she brought in back-up. 

Jessica’s head turned, eyes flicking down to the head on her shoulder. The nightmare came back into the forefront of her mind and Jessica reached up her hand, fingers just hovering over Carol’s lips. The blonde was still breathing soundly. Jessica breathed out. Somebody’s phone did ring. Carol’s, just on the side of Carol. Jessica moved fast, silencing the ringing. Feeling only partially guilty that she just silenced Rhodey. Carol moved then, hand twitching before falling back onto Jessica’s thigh. Just like Carol was about to wake up but decided sleep was so much more important. Head rolling more into Jessica.

I don’t care that you broke up with me again, Carol. I just know that means one thing. You’re heading out. If there is one thing I want to ask of you, it’s this right now. Don’t leave. I can help you get your career back on track. Call me when you aren’t running. The message blipped across Carol’s screen. Of course he’d know. Carol was a staple of the Air Force, a prominent hero and the greatest way to defeat her was to ruin her reputation. Star almost did. Almost. There’s literally a healing hole in Carol’s chest from saving the day, all broadcasted on live TV. Maybe that’s what’s really bothering Carol. Jessica knows the hole will heal, but for everyone to turn their back on you, that would have hurt Jessica more.

Carol twitches again. Jessica stills. She turned more into Carol to silence the phone. Her cheek pressed against Carol’s ear, the tall, muscular woman looking so divinely human curled into Jessica. Jessica’s one arm practically wrapped around Carol to get to the phone. They’re so close Jessica can hear the change in Carol’s breathing. Carol is awake this time.

“You smell like my laundry detergent,” is all Carol says. She doesn’t move away from Jessica, either. Just lifts up a hand from Jessica’s thigh to touch the hem of Jessica’s shirt. “Which one of my shirts - that you hate - are you wearing?”

“A stupid Star Wars one.” Jessica’s head turns slightly, lips so close to Carol’s ear that they’re brushing skin. Still nobody really moves.

“Oh, it’s stupid?” Carol asks softly, teasing. She flattens her palm against Jessica’s stomach like she was going to pull away. She didn’t even really get the chance to even think about moving because both of Jessica’s arms are wrapping around her frame. Jessica’s steady breathing still right in her ear.

“Wait…” Jessica whispers, like she’s supposed to have something big and important to say… but she doesn’t. She’s probably just being clingy and weird, this is Carol’s department. Maybe that’s why she’s switching it up because now Carol’s about to be distant. Probably literally. “Okay, I know I’m supposed to have something big and important to say and that you like to talk things out but in reality… we both suck at talking things out. We like punching things. There’s just nothing to punch right now and I just really need you to promise you’ll stay. Right here.”

“Okay.” Carol didn’t sound sure. Why didn’t Carol sound like her usual, confident and sometimes cocky self? That wasn’t sure. She’s also a hugger! She’s not really hugging back. Jessica knows this. She’s a fast learner. The very moment Jessica lets go, Carol’s going to get away and she can’t -- Jessica just moves her hands, fast. She cradles Carol’s jawline and she kisses Carol. She doesn’t even know where she was going with that. Carol even let out a small noise of surprise, her hands jumping up and away from Jessica. Yet, for some reason, both their lips are moving against each other and Jessica’s fingernails are digging into the skin along Carol’s jawline.

“Hey, uh, Jess…” It’s Carol that whispers, voice breathless and still hovering over Jessica’s lips. Carol’s hands come up, wrapping around Jessica’s wrists and Carol opens her mouth to say something else, but Jessica quickly cuts in.

“No, listen to me first. I’ve been tiptoeing around this - no we’ve been tiptoeing around this for…” Jessica pulls her hands from Carol’s to wave this frantically around, accentuating her next words with dramatic intuition. “... years on years! I listened to people when they thought me and Roger were a thing… and you know what? You’re my best friend too, my partner and crime. There was also that time people thought you got me pregnant and you want to know why I gave Roger a chance and kissed his pants off and not you? You leave. All the time. Also --”

“Jess, I just have to pee.”

“You and Rhodey have always been business…” Jessica trails off, finally leaning back from Carol. Well, Carol’s sure about that one. Especially when Carol stands up cautiously, like Jessica is fragile or the moment is fragile. Jessica just leans back on the couch and crosses her arms.

“Yeah, okay. I’m not moving.”


End file.
